


This is Halloween

by dreamfleet, mezmerize



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, Crossplay, M/M, stupid nerdy dork children, this is mostly shameless porn, who are dorks together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 13:50:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2549858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamfleet/pseuds/dreamfleet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mezmerize/pseuds/mezmerize
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Axel wonders why he still goes to Halloween parties. They're always underwhelming. Until this year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is Halloween

The party is loud and obnoxious and Axel isn’t at all sure why he’s there. He leans against the wall in the corner, watching everyone else enjoy themselves as he nurses the same beer he’s been working on for the last hour. When another drunk couple try to usurp his piece of wall, he’s ready to throw in the towel. If he stays much longer he might punch the guy dressed as Captain Hook. He pushes himself away with a grimace. Why would anyone do that to Wendy? 

He forces his eyes away and he stops still a few feet from the cooler. Across the room is a cute girl who is definitely dressed as a magic girl. His heart stutters. She's perfect in the outfit, small with blonde hair, and at least part of it is real. He shifts up a little, looking over the heads of the people between them. Who is she? She can't be in any of his classes, he would have noticed. 

Tossing his empty beer bottle in the trash, he adjusts his pathetic excuse for a costume, which is just a pair of devil horns and a cape. He could have worn something more like the Madoka girl, but that would just make him seem weirder, and most people already think he’s a freak, except, maybe, with her...

He forces confidence into his step even as heat rises in his cheeks. 

Pausing just next to the girl, he waits a second, steeling himself. Only, he doesn’t have to cough or come up with some cheesy line because she looks up at him with big, bright eyes. His breath catches as those eyes glance up at this plastic horns perched on his head, over his face, and down over his black shirt and jeans to the faded old Chucks on his feet. Then those eyes are back on his, giving him a questioning look.

“Nice costume,” Axel says as quietly as the loud party will allow. “Madoka, right?”

Her brows shoot up higher. “You actually know what I’m from?”

“Yeah,” Axel grins at her, his eyes flicking over her chest, frilly bow and all. Her voice is soft and low, mature. He leans in a little closer, eyes on her face for a second before they slip down her thin body, the curves accentuated by the corset around her waist, the puff of skirt around her hips. “It’s really good too. Did you make it?”

“Parts of it, yeah,” she tilts her head, her wig falling soft against her shoulders. “Not the wig and the boots, but the rest of it. I-- can’t believe you actually recognize it.”

Axel shrugs, letting his eyes trail back to to meet hers, the only part not totally true to her costume. They’re a bright blue instead of Mami’s brown. “I like Madoka. My sister made me be Kyubey last year with her.”

Mami slaps her gloved hands over her mouth, holding in a mouthful of beer that was nearly destined for Axel’s shirt. “You were Kyubey?”

“Yeah. Everyone at the con was terrified,” he laughs, tugging on the end of his ponytail distractedly. “I woulda worn it tonight, but I bet no one would’ve gotten it. Except maybe you.”

“Maybe a really tall Kyubey,” she laughs, bright and unrestrained, and presses a little closer as a crowd of giggling girls shoves behind her. Someone is starting a chant on the other side of the room. The music amps up at the same time and someone throws their arms up and shoves Mami forward until she’s stumbling into Axel, flailing to catch herself. “Shit!”

Axel catches her, gripping her shoulders tightly, and his heart rate spikes. “You okay?”

“Fine,” Mami murmurs and tries to right herself, hands landing on Axel’s waist. “Sorry. This party’s crazy.”

“Yeah, a little bit…” Axel’s eyes flick over her face, calculating for a second. “Wanna… dance or something?”

“For a little while, sure,” Mami grins, shrugging one tufted shoulder. “You s’possed to be the devil? Leading people into bad decisions?”

“Bet I can convince you it’s a good one,” Axel laughs, sliding his hands down to take hers, and he leads her over a few paces to a better spot. Mami goes easily with him, skirts brushing silky against her legs. Axel can’t help glancing over at her at least five times before they’ve traveled the ten feet to the mass of writhing bodies.

Mami tilts her head when they find a free space, a slow smile trailing over her lips as she tugs him closer with another song starting up.

It’s easy to stay close in the crowded space, and the beat throbbing through the whole crowd keeps them both moving, Mami writhing against him like she’s damn near born to it. Near the speakers as they are, it’s too loud to talk much beyond “this okay?” when hands dip a bit, and her answering laughter (and immediate grinding back against him, which is answer in itself). The silk of her costume slides against him, his hands slipping on her skirt to brush her thighs. Axel’s face is close to hers, close enough to kiss, but he waits even as their breath mixes hot between them.

She’s just tilting her head, something sparking through her eyes, when someone shoves right up against Axel and stays there, knocking him off-balance and almost into the dancers next to them. Mami stumbles back again in her boots, trying to catch herself before she falls, and ends up clinging to Axel’s arm while the guy-- dressed as a very bad version of the Karate Kid-- glares daggers at them both. Mostly at Axel.

The girl is oddly frozen against his side.

Axel stares back, shifting a little so he’s half in front of Mami. “Excuse you?” He drawls, reaching down to squeeze her hand. She squeezes it back, frowning hard at the kid, who frowns and draws himself up. 

“Get the hell away, dude,” he growls, gesturing to their clasped hands. Mami shakes her head. 

“Hay, it’s fine--”

“It’s not fine!”

“It’s fine if she says it’s fine,” Axel bites out, “what are you, her boyfriend?”

He realizes a second later that this guy could in fact be her boyfriend. If he is then she has terrible taste.

“She isn’t what-- you don’t know what you’re getting into, okay, so get away before you hurt someone--”

“Hay!” She shoves Axel aside, standing up straight. ‘Hay’ scowls. “It’s fine, back off, go back to Olette, okay? She needs you to save her from Setzer; that’s why you’re here. He’s fine, I’m fine--”

“You’re an idiot!” Hay bursts out, but Mami shakes her head and shoves firmly at his shoulder, meeting his anger-bright eyes. She only stares for a second, but he scowls harder and snorts, jerking away.

“And a dumbass” he tells her sulkily. She rolls her eyes.

Axel debates for a second, but then decides why not. He slings his arm around Mami’s shoulders, meeting Hay’s eyes with a matching smug glare. “Let the lady decide.”

“The lady--” Hay starts, but Mami glares at him, hot-cheeked and stiff-shouldered.

“Leave it!”

His whole face twists up into something angry and almost comical, the way his brow draws down and his lip juts out. For a moment he just stands there with hands drawn up into fists by his chest. Then, all at once, he whirls and jabs one finger accusingly into Axel’s chest. “You have no idea what you’re doing and I’m watching you!”

“I’ll consider myself watched,” Axel raises two fingers to his temple in a mock-salute before he turns with his arm still around Mami and leads her off the dance floor. She stumbles after him with a low groan when Hay shouts something after them and starts to follow.

“C’mon,” she mutters when he weaves after them, “don’t you ever give up? Wanna try and lose him?”

“Yes please,” Axel murmurs back, his arm dropping to take her hand again. Smiling small and sharp, she leads him around a cluster of people and then right into the middle of another without so much as a sorry. She ends up using Axel as a battering ram to part through the crowds, being that much tinier than him, and only grins when people protest. Axel mutters ‘sorrys’ as he’s pushed through them until he stumbles out into an open space near the door. His grip on Mami’s hand tightens and he’s about to say something when a loud wolf-whistle pierces the air.

“Shit, man, you make a good girl,” a blonde boy laughs, clapping Mami on the shoulder. She goes absolutely still under the hand, blue eyes fixed very suddenly on Axel’s face. In the second before his words set in, Axel is tempted to punch him to get him to stop touching Mami. But then he realizes what the guy said and he turns to look at her, blinking. His eyes flick over her face, down over her chest, and back.

“Huh,” he murmurs, not letting go of her hand.

“Fuck off, Seifer,” Mami mutters, pale face giving way to bright red visible even under the dim lights in the room. Seifer snorts and starts to say something else, but Mami’s already grabbing Axel’s hand and dragging him resolutely away, shoulders hunched down as they march together out the door and into the frozen air. Axel’s still staring at her, but as soon as they’re on the porch a soft laugh pushes past his lips. He shifts forward to wrap his arms around Mami’s waist.

“You do make a really good girl,” he murmurs, his lips close to her cheek.

She frowns, turning her face just enough that her breath washes damp over his skin. “What? I mean-- you don’t mind?” 

Axel shrugs, dropping his head to kiss the pale skin of her neck, “no. I-- you’re really beautiful, and I doubt that that’s just the costume.”

“You’re just saying that ‘cause I put my hands on your ass in there,” she murmurs dryly. Still, there’s an odd breathless quality to her voice, and she lifts her chin very slightly, turning into Axel’s cheek. 

“Maybe,” Axel laughs, wrapping his arms tighter. There’s a short pause and he presses closer to murmur, “so you’re a guy?” 

“...I’m a guy,” confirms Mami in a soft tone that doesn’t manage to quite hide all the nerves. Axel nods against him. After a moment he lifts his head and presses his lips easily against Mami’s. He jumps a little in Axel’s arms, skirts rustling, and stands shock-still for a second while the breeze slips coldly between them. Then Axel’s fingers twitch against the costume and he makes a small, trapped sound and tilts his head, pushing back softly.

It’s not a very long kiss, soft and damp and warm, but it’s affirming enough that Mami is much more relaxed by the time Axel moves away and even follows his mouth back a little, brushing their lips together one more time. Soft breath puffs against Axel’s lips. “My name’s Roxas.”

“I’m Axel,” he murmurs back, smiling against Roxas’ lips. “You’re still the hottest person here, y’know.”

“You really think so,” Roxas mumbles, sounding disbelieving-- and much more male, out here away from the party. “That’s incredible.”

“Why would that change?” Axel laughs, his hands sliding down to Roxas’ hips. “You look the same. You look fucking amazing,” his lips brush along Roxas’ neck, breath spilling over his skin. Roxas’ breath catches and then spills into brief, surprised laughter. 

“You know most of the guys here--” he falters, tilting his head as Axel’s mouth trails down toward the edge of his costume. His breath mists white in the cold air around them. Roxas’ fingers twitch on Axel’s arms. “I mean, they’re not gay. I wasn’t even thinking-- you were just really hot, and you knew who I was, and I forgot you probably didn’t know I was a guy, and then Hayner showed up…”

Axel stills, lifting his lips just enough to ask, “he’s not your boyfriend, is he?”

“Oh god, no.” Roxas laughs again and sways against him. “He’s just, he’s protective, and he shouldn’t be, he’s known me a long time-- people are such assholes at Halloween parties!” He grins and pushes up onto his toes, sliding his hands up to rest at Axel’s shoulders. “Except you? I’m kind of-- you’re awesome. Thanks.”

“Yeah, no problem,” a slow smirk settles over his lips and he kisses Roxas again, pressing close against him. Shouts still echo through the night around them, laughter bursting out of the apartments around them at random intervals.

“Hey,” Roxas murmurs low, stretching up Axel’s body and pressing him back against the brick at the same time. 

“Hi,” Axel murmurs back, his hands idly roaming Roxas’ stomach over the silky dress. Roxas offers him a lopsided smile that crinkles the corners of his eyes up and tilts his head. Axel’s tall enough he has to push up onto his toes to push his lips under Axel’s chin.

“So I’m not,” he breathes, “really looking forward to walking home alone. Too creepy.” There’s a tiny amount hesitation in his voice again, a question pressed soft to Axel’s skin.

Axel’s heart jumps into his throat, and he grins, kissing him sweetly again, “where d’you live?”

“Two blocks away,” Roxas murmurs. “What about you? Any closer? This costume’s kinda cold.”

“Nah, a bit further… I can take you,” Axel’s eyes flick up to his, elation making his chest ache.

Roxas beams at him and shifts his arm to drape around Axel’s waist, tugging him against his side. “Awesome. So, did you actually know anyone at that party?”

“Mm… know, yeah. Like, not well,” Axel laughs, his arm draped over Roxas’ shoulders. “I’m kinda amazed I didn’t know you, though. Think I woulda noticed…”

Roxas shrugs under his arm, pressing a little closer as the wind picks up. Someone is singing off-key nearby, and shouting even further away than that, and leaves whirl down the street around their ankles. “What year are you?”

“Junior,” Axel murmurs, his skin feeling too hot, and his gait is awkward with his cock already half hard in his tight jeans. “How ‘bout you?”

“Sophomore,” Roxas laughs and leans in to kiss his arm, feeling giddy and too-bold with Axel’s arm heavy on his shoulder. “So, no wonder. You know me now,” his eyes flash as he looks up, smile hot.

“Yeah, I do,” Axel pauses for just a moment to lean down at kiss his forehead. Roxas drags him down into a proper kiss, sneaking fingers up his shirt for the barest of moments before he’s tugging Axel across the street and down the cracking sidewalk, skirts flouncing against his legs as he walks.

The moment they’re inside Roxas’ apartment, Axel presses him up against the wall, his lips attacking Roxas’. The man’s body is hard and hot under the soft folds of his skirt and shirt, and Axel wants to tear it off of him. He has enough mind left to know that that won’t win him any points in his favor. So his hands just run gently down Roxas’ sides and over the hem of his skirt to the few inches of bare skin above his stockings. Roxas groans low and presses into his palms, sliding his tongue insistent along the seam of Axel’s lips. Alcohol and arousal pool liquid-hot in his gut. He’s half-hard already, wrapping one leg around Axel’s thigh to rock up against him. “Fuck--”

Axel gasps against his lips, his thumb sliding further up his thigh, briefly pausing before Roxas hitches up into his palm and breathes “go, already.” Axel obeys with a smirk, fingers trailing up past the hem of the skirt to touch-- flimsy lace. 

“Holy shit--” he groans, making Roxas laugh. Huffing, he bites at Roxas’ lip in retaliation, fingers trailing up his barely-covered cock. The lace is already damp where the head of his cock rests; Axel thumbs over it, and Roxas’ whole body jerks. His fingers spasm, then dig in hard to Axel’s shoulders to yank him down so he can bite at the shell of his ear. The sound Axel makes has Roxas shuddering all over again. 

“Had to, had to go all out,” he breathes when Axel’s hand slides a little higher and slips his own down Axel’s arms in response, trailing past the tight material of his t-shirt to bare skin and resting there for a second. Then Axel’s fingers curl and Roxas groans and drops his hands, tugging at the hem of Axel’s shirt instead. 

Groaning, Axel kisses him again, his thumb tracing the head of his cock, straining against thin lace and god, he really did go all out. It’s incredibly hot given that he’d thought Roxas was a girl before-- he presses him more firmly against the wall to wrap his fist around his cock. Roxas keens into his mouth and drags him down all over again to shove their mouths together, nipping at his mouth until it opens and Roxas can slide his tongue over teeth and tongue, tasting the remnants of whiskey and cheap candy. Axel’s hand trails down Roxas’ thigh, making him shiver again.

When neither of them can breathe anymore, and Roxas’ mouth is throbbing, he breaks away, breathing heavy and wet and thrusting shallowly, helplessly, against Axel. “C’mon,” he gasps, pushing himself and Axel off the wall in one move. “Wanna get your pants off--?” It’s half a question, uncertainty creeping in at the end. It’s out of place with his flushed cheeks, skirt hiked up around his waist, and lace damp around his cock.

“Then-- go on ahead,” Axel murmurs breathlessly and follows his mouth down, pushing kisses while he tries to tug at the ties on the corset. “Fuck-- how d’I-- do this?”

“Bed first,” Roxas laughs, low and shaking. He grabs at Axel’s fingers, gloves still silky-soft on his own hands. “I’ll get it.”

“Okay,” Axel grins sheepishly at him, gripping his fingers. “To the bedroom?” Grinning right back, Roxas steals another open-mouthed kiss before he all but drags Axel through the apartment, balancing remarkably well for his skirts being rustled and his thin boots still on. His door is at the other end of the hallway and the small room is cluttered but clean. Roxas doesn’t stop for anything except to close the door behind them and yank the wig off his head to drop to the floor. He turns neatly and drags Axel’s fingers toward the laces. “‘S easier when you can see them,” he breathes, leaning back into Axel’s body.

“Not so… easy with you like this,” Axel mumbles, strained. He can’t hide the fact that his cock is hard and now Roxas’ ass is pressing against him very purposefully. His breath stutters in his throat and he can’t help the shallow jerk of his hips against him as his fingers fumble with the ties.

Roxas groans and repeats the motion, cock jerking against silk and lace as arousal bolts through him. Axel still can’t get the laces off and Roxas needs to feel his hands on his own skin, so he twists to kiss him quickly and then braces his hands against his bed, half-bent over. “Try now,” he murmurs, glancing over his shoulder at Axel. The skirt just barely covers his ass like this, falling forward around his thighs.

“Ohmygod,” Axel gasps, leaning over him to kiss the back of his neck, pressing against him before he has to pull back to see what he’s doing. He pushes his hair out of his eyes, tucking it behind his ear, and finally sees what’s going on with the strings-- but then Roxas moves just an inch and his ass is pressed against Axel’s cock again, and his hands jerk, tugging the strings into knots. “Shit--” Laughing, Roxas reaches back to scrabble for one end of the lace. 

“Grab the other,” he instructs, not moving an inch from where Axel’s cock grinds against him.

Axel just nods, not even realizing that Roxas can’t really see him. The lacy panties covering Roxas’ ass are almost a thong, and Axel can’t stop imagining just fucking him like this, without taking any of the costume off-- but he doesn’t want to ruin it, so he does as he’s told, taking the other string, somehow not dropping it. Roxas tugs, untangling the knot Axel made with deft if slightly shaky fingers, and loosening the laces just enough that he can tug it open and down over his hips. “Get it off?” He gasps, aching to be done with it and feel Axel’s hands on him. 

The corset slides over the skirt and down his thighs, and Axel follows it, sinking to his knees behind him, lips pressing over the curve of his ass and the soft skin of his inner thighs. Once the corset hits the floor, Axel sets to work on Roxas’ boots, getting them off more easily, even with his lips not wanting to leave Roxas’ skin. Shivering, Roxas steps out of them, his toes curling into the soft stockings and his carpet beneath his feet. Axel’s breath washes hot over his skin, raising goosebumps as he trails up. Roxas’ arms tremble and nearly give out on him, his cock jerking hard with every tiny move Axel makes.

“Fuck,” he breathes, voice barely above a whisper. “Axel--” 

“Turn over,” Axel murmurs, nosing against his thigh. His hands slide down Roxas’ legs, over soft stockings covering smooth skin and defined muscles, making him swear and scramble to do as he’s told. and damn, Axel probably hasn’t been this turned on his entire life. His body aches.

Roxas collapses back against the bed, eyes blown wide, and watches Axel. Axel grins up at him over the puff of his skirt, and he shifts up onto his knees, dragging his tongue over Roxas’ lace covered cock, hands pressing his hips into the bed.

“Shitshit--” Roxas gasps, head falling back as heat skitters bright and wet through him, entire body jerking under Axel’s tongue. Axel slides his lips easily around the head even through thin fabric, pressing hot kisses over his cock as his fingers slowly press the lace out of the way, first only letting Axel kiss the head of his cock, sucking it slowly, before he can move down to the rest. Roxas’ voice cracks as he slams his head into the covers, hands flying to Axel’s hair to curl restlessly and mess up the horns still pushed behind his ears.

He bucks helpless against Axel’s hands pinning him down, trying and mostly failing to hold his voice back. The skirt falls over his stomach as he arches and anchors one foot against Axel’s back, trying to both push him away and pull him closer. Chuckling quietly, Axel hollows his cheeks and slips down his cock, watching Roxas’ mouth drop open and his eyes pinch shut. Blood stains the high arches of his cheeks, greyed out in the thin moonlight filtering in through the blinds. He drags the panties down Roxas’ legs, letting them fall around his ankles as he takes his cock further into his mouth, until his lips press into curly blonde hair. 

Roxas slams his hand over his mouth to stifle the surprised shout while Axel’s tongue curls around him. His hand is a vice in Axel’s hair, feet locked together behind his head. The cape, still tied around Axel’s shoulders, is slippery and doesn’t offer much purchase, and Roxas thrusts up shallowly with a frustrated groan. Axel mumbles around him, slowly dragging back, his tongue wrapping around his shaft as he moves. Only pausing for a moment to catch his breath, he presses back down, hollows his cheeks again, and slips a hand under Roxas’ hip to press him up, encouraging. He’s hot and thick on Axel’s tongue, blue eyes wide and questioning when Axel looks up. Axel nods, awkwardly around him, and the sound that Roxas makes has his cock throbbing hard all over again. 

Then Roxas shoves himself up into Axel’s mouth with a soft moan, barely enough not to choke him, and Axel groans back and clings to his hips, letting him fuck his mouth. Roxas sets an unsteady rhythm, thighs tight under Axel’s palms and flexing beautifully as he arches up. He bites out a warning in a broken voice and loses it halfway to Axel’s name instead.

Axel just groans and shoves his hips until he’s trapped and Axel can slow down and curl his tongue over the leaking tip of his cock. Roxas almost shouts underneath him, body quivering and tight as he arches as far as he can off the bed, pushing up against the hands trapping him. Axel swallows around him, feeling dizzy and hot and aroused, but he doesn’t move to touch himself. Roxas is making desperate noises above him and going tense in the thighs and stomach, so Axel lips slowly sliding off of Roxas’ cock, pressing gentle kisses over his length and onto his trembling thighs.

Shivering beneath his lips, Roxas whines and collapses back, panting hard against the hand thrown over his mouth again.

“Fuck,” he finally breathes, strained laughter muffled by skin. His hips twitch under Axel’s mouth still so close.

Axel slowly pushes himself to his feet, Roxas’ legs falling apart around him as he kisses up his still clothed stomach and chest to his neck, scattering sweet kisses over his skin. His body is bridged over him, cape and hair falling around them.

“Fuck,” Roxas repeats laughingly, dipping his head to catch Axel’s lips in a kiss. The taste of himself on Axel’s lips makes him groan, reaching up to drape limp arms over Axel’s shoulders broad and warm. “So I-- it would be cool if-- uh, we could have sex. If you want. If you don’t I can just suck you off or something, there’s-- stuff in my nightstand. Next t’you.” he murmurs, biting down on the swollen edge of his lip. He won’t quite meet Axel’s eyes.

Axel’s breath hitches and he kisses Roxas again until he can figure out exactly how to respond. Any blood that was still in his brain seems to have left and he stumbles over his words as he says against his lips, “that-- would be very cool. The coolest. In fact.”

He reaches out to try and find the nightstand but only manages to knock something over and he curses, pulling away a little.

Roxas just laughs and leans up to kiss the curve of his shoulder. “I broke a lamp a few months ago. In the dark. It’s under the book in the drawer.” He pushes himself up on his elbows, draping his legs over Axel’s thighs to lean over and point it out (he is, however, much too short to actually reach from here.)

Axel stares at him, his throat dry, breath harsh. Fumbling for the supplies, he mumbles under his breath, “you’re like-- a really dirty fantasy come to life. This--” he laughs, moving back to steal an incredulous kiss. “Just this.”

Laughing against Axel’s mouth, Roxas pushes up to brush a kiss along his cheek, scraping his teeth over the shell of Axel’s ear. “Same goes,” he breathes, hot and wet, and shifts so his skirt hitches up higher, spread above his hips.

“You fantasize about fucking a tacky devil?” Axel snorts, squeezing lube onto his fingers. His body reacts to everything Roxas does, shivering and jerking and fuck does he want to be naked, pressed against him, pressing into him--

“I fantasize about fucking someone as hot as you,” Roxas groans, dropping his head back to the bed again as he arches pointedly up. “And you know what you’re doing, and--” he cuts himself off, cheeks burning darker red still.

“And what?” Axel asks, following him down to kiss his cheek. His fingers circle the ring of Roxas’ ass, pausing for a moment just to be sure, though he’s not sure how he could have misread all of these signs.

“You recognized my costume,” Roxas mumbles, glancing to the side even as he bucks up hard against Axel’s fingers, groaning low at the slick, teasing press. Axel laughs incredulously, and slowly presses one finger into him, murmuring against his cheek, “so you just wanna fuck people as nerdy as you?”

“Like you’re complaining,” Roxas shoots back and turns to bite at his lips, other hand sliding up Axel’s shirt to shove it up above his stomach. “When you get the chance, get this off.”

“Yeah-- I’m not,” Axel grins against his lips, and kisses him sweetly as he presses another finger into him, thrusting them shallowly. Roxas’ breath stutters past his lips, cut off by Axel kissing him again and again. He shoves himself down onto teasing fingers, sliding hands down Axel’s chest again to push at his pants. 

“C’mon,” he groans and bites at his lips again.

Axel’s free hand joins his, fumbling with the button and zipper, but he gets them loose enough to shimmy down his legs. He kicks them off with his shoes, and leans down to steal Roxas’ lips again, pressing his tongue insistently between them. Roxas slides cool fingers down his stomach, over Axel’s cock still trapped by thin cloth. He tangles his tongue with Axel’s, arching up into his mouth and his fingers and shoves his hand down the front of Axel’s boxers to fist his cock. Axel chokes on a gasp, his whole body going tense for a second before he just kisses Roxas harder, working four fingers quickly inside of him. His hips buck into Roxas’ hand, desperate and quick, and he scrambles for the condom he’d lost somewhere in the middle of all of this.

“Here--” Roxas gasps, shoving it into his free hand as Axel’s fingers slide inside him. He slips a thumb over the head of Axel’s cock, dragging slick fluid down, and then focuses on getting his boxers off all together, pushing his face into Axel’s shoulder so he can focus. 

“Thanks,” Axel murmurs, kissing his neck as he spreads his fingers wide inside him, reaching deeper, brushing over his oversensitive dick. Roxas jerks underneath him, legs tightening over Axel’s thighs. A strangled, desperate whine escapes him and he arches up and then shoves down hard. Axel crooks his fingers again, pulling back just enough to watch Roxas’ face, his own breath caught in his throat. Roxas’ cock is angry red, pressed flush to his stomach and leaking, and his whole face is pink all the way to the tip of his ears. Axel’s cock aches, but something about the way Roxas moves-- just watching him would be good enough, he thinks.

Roxas grumbles something and pushes up underneath him, skirt pooling up around his stomach. His stockings are rumpled at the top and pink bands circle his thighs where they’ve clung all night. He clutches at Axel like he can’t let go, one hand dropping to wrap around his cock again. “Come on,” he finally manages as Axel’s fingers twist inside him and send him up off the bed all over again.

“Okay,” Axel breathes, fingers sliding out of him, and he rips the condom wrapper open with his teeth, sliding it and more lube onto his cock. He stares down at Roxas, his mouth dry, his body too hot, and all of a sudden a smirk quirks his lips, and he quickly strips his shirt and cape off, tossing them to the side in the same movement as he kicks off his boxers. “Better?”

“So much,” Roxas breathes, wrapping easily back around him. Axel’s skin is pale even in the dim light, shadows inked onto his body; Roxas drags his eyes over him, tracing the outline of his ribs and his hips. He reaches for him, falling back on the bed. Axel follows him to kiss him with a soft moan, positioning his cock. He pauses for just a second, his hands sliding down Roxas’ thighs, before he pushes into him. His breath stutters and his mind goes blank, overwhelmed by the slick, tight heat of him. Roxas groans, dropping his head slowly back as Axel slips inside him so easily, pushing in shallow thrusts to open him up more. He doesn’t let Axel stop until he’s all the way in and hanging there, hands big and tight on Roxas’ thighs holding him exactly where he is. Roxas trembles, fisting his hands in the covers, and digs his heels into Axel’s ass.

“Okay?” Axel asks quietly against his jaw, his hair falling over Roxas’ neck. His fingers dig into Roxas’ thighs, but he doesn’t move, schooling himself to stay still.

Roxas groans his response, scraping teeth over the shell of Axel’s ear, and rocks his hips a little, squeezing Axel again. “Move,” he orders hoarsely, pulling up fistfuls of covers. The second he says it, Axel’s hips snap back, thrusting hard into him again, a broken moan pressed against Roxas’ throat.

Roxas shouts a strangled curse, urging Axel to move faster with shallow thrusts of his hips to meet him every time he surges forward. It’s like a dam has been broken, something fragile shattered by the broken sound of Axel’s voice, breathless and hot, shivering along Roxas’ skin. His hands span Roxas’ legs, slipping on the stockings, and Roxas can only arch to meet him every time, crying out wordless into his ear as he moves. Axel’s lips seal on his throat, sucking hard-- he has closer to him, even closer than he is now with his cock deep inside him, angling to brush his prostate-- and even that can’t hold back his voice, soft, urgent groans pressing against his skin. His hand slides up Roxas’ thigh, taking his cock to pump him hard and fast with his thrusts, only vaguely worried about him coming on his skirt. 

Roxas loses his voice then, on a strangled shout of Axel’s name, and wraps his arms over Axel’s shoulders, fingers nearly tight enough to bruise. The skirt is under his ass sliding as Roxas is pushed further onto the bed, the satin material smooth and sweat-damp. Roxas’ body clenches suddenly and he shoves himself up hard and comes all at once. Axel gasps, pressing his face hard into Roxas’ neck, barely keeping back a keening moan. He’s so, so close, and the tight grip of Roxas’ arms around him ground him just enough to hold on for just a moment long, stroking him through his orgasm, his thrusts slowing just a little until he’s finished, when Axel can’t hold back a second longer, losing his smooth rhythm to fuck Roxas harder. He forgets to breathe as he comes hard inside of him, biting down on Roxas’ shoulder to stifle his shout.

Roxas shudders against him, wrapped around Axel while he comes until he slumps forward onto Roxas and the bed, pushing a little deeper into him as he does. Roxas shudders at that too, making a small, wordless sound.

Axel mumbles something incoherent against his skin, not wanting to move at all. It takes him a long minute to even pull out of him and roll to the side, dragging Roxas with him as he curls up at the end of the bed, his face pressed against Roxas’ cheek. Still panting lightly, Roxas pushes his face into the hollow of Axel’s shoulder and stays there, even with his skirt still rucked up around his ribs and his stomach stained sticky with come, and with slick lube drying swift and cold on his thighs. Roxas is warm and heavy in his arms, and sweat-damp and nosing into his throat, and Axel smiles small to himself and drags him closer.

They manage to drag themselves under the covers eventually and fall asleep curled up with the sheets thrown messily over both of them, Roxas’ costume and Axel’s socks both still on.

Roxas wakes up way too early the next day, when the first light of dawn is just creeping over the edge of the bed. It’s the warmth that wakes him, and the warmth that eventually puts him back to sleep when he realizes the guy from last night actually stayed over. Smiling, he gets up for only a second to shimmy out of his dress, thinking briefly and sadly of the cleaning he’ll have to do eventually, and then curls back into Axel’s arms with a soft sigh. Axel mumbles something against him, hugging him back against his chest, his face pressing into Roxas’ shoulder.

The next time either move is when the sun is bright and streaming through the windows. Axel groans, trying to hide his face in Roxas’ shoulder, but he’s too hot, his body sticky with dried sweat and come, and the moment he’s awake enough to register the body next to him, his brain kicks into gear. He moves back just a few inches, eyes unwillingly sliding open to look at soft skin covered in bruises that he definitely remembers putting there. He swallows around a dry throat, and can’t help but press a soft kiss to one of the darker hickies, his arms pulling Roxas closer against him. Roxas murmurs something soft, on the edge of waking, and reaches to pull one pillow half over his face. He stays like that for a few moments, then gives up and pushes it away again, half-stretching in Axel’s arms.

“M’rning…”

“Hey,” Axel says quietly, a small smile touching his lips.

“Don’ wanna get up yet,” Roxas grumbles at him, swatting inelegantly at Axel’s arm. He tries to burrow back into the covers but it’s too hot to stay there so he has to shove them down, glaring and grumbling the whole way. Axel stares at him, and he can’t help a laugh. He hesitates for just a moment, then pushes himself up to bridge over Roxas, stealing a kiss. Roxas stills in surprise and then relaxes into it a moment later, a smile stealing over his lips.

“I taste gross,” he murmurs, but makes no effort to pull away, only trails one hand down to wrap around Axel’s wrist.

“S’do I,” Axel murmurs, and he kisses him again, tension in his chest loosening when Roxas kisses him back.

“Should get up,” Roxas murmurs a while later, when they’re curled back around each other and the light is prickling red behind his eyelids. 

“Pro’ly,” Axel murmurs, nuzzling his neck, hands petting down his chest. “But this is so nice…”

Roxas makes a quiet noise of assent, pushing his face deeper into Axel’s hair. He smells like party smoke, but also like clean soap and sweat and Roxas finds it oddly comforting. “But I smell like a dead thing.”

“Nah…” Axel chuckles, stretching alongside him. “Well-- maybe a little, but whatever.”

Laughing, Roxas pushes a lazy kiss against his ear, flopping over onto Axel’s chest. “‘f we get up I’ll shower and then make us-- uh, coffee. And whatever food I have.”

“Mm… that sounds amazing,” Axel sighs, turning to nuzzle against his cheek. He grins up at Roxas, hands running down his back. “Or we could… stay here,” his voice is quiet, but he watches Roxas’ face with a curious expression as he gently squeezes his ass.

“Ugh,” Roxas groans and immediately buries his face in the pillow again, pushing slightly into Axel’s hands. “Stop tempting me. Heathen.”

“Or,” he murmurs, kissing the lobe of Roxas’ ear, “we could shower-- together?”

Roxas’ head lifts. “You know,” he says, tilting his face a little, “I heard that does save water.”

“And it’s almost as good as lying here,” Axel says breathlessly, looking up into his too-blue eyes.

“And has warm water,” Roxas agrees with a hint of a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. “My shower’s pretty big.”

A grin spreads wide over Axel’s lips, and he jerks up to catch Roxas’ lips in a quick kiss. He pushes them both up to sit, Roxas sprawled over his lap, his arms lacing behind his back. Laughing, Roxas has to fling his arms around Axel’s shoulders to keep himself from falling back, lips sliding along his jaw as Axel tugs him a little closer. Roxas nuzzles against his throat, pushing fingers into Axel’s hair and then down to rest at his shoulders, glad to feel warm bare skin under his hands. His breath still tastes like something crawled into his mouth and died there, but Axel is warm and comfortable and bright in the morning sunlight slating through Roxas’ blinds, painting them both with shadowed stripes, and for the moment he’s happy to sit there and breathe.

“Where’s your shower?” Axel asks as he kisses down Roxas’ neck.

“‘Cross the hall,” Roxas mumbles, lazing against the broad curve of Axel’s shoulder. “You’re warm.”

“D’we hafta put clothes on?” Axel glances at the door, hands sliding down Roxas’ back, gripping his ass as he shifts off the bed onto shaky legs.

“Woah--” Roxas clings harder as he’s swung into the air, wrapping his legs tight around Axel’s hips. Something in him thrills at the fact that even in the morning Axel can pick him up and he laughs, pushing an open-mouthed kiss against his jaw. “Wow. We don’t-- Riku’s in LA for the weekend. Roommate. I can walk if you want.”

Axel shakes his head, grinning at him. “Why bother?” He hefts Roxas in his arms, stepping toward the door. “C’n you get that?”

“Wondered how you were gonna manage that,” Roxas snickers and reaches behind himself to shove the heel of his palm around the doorknob, making it swing open. He kisses Axel’s ear again as the sunlight pooling in the hallway streams across them both. Axel laughs against his cheek, kissing him again. He glances around, and then shoves at the door he assumes is the bathroom. The light is bright in here too, hazily dropping in from two high windows above a high-walled glass shower. Roxas groans and buries his face in Axel’s shoulder, squeezing his hips. “Always hate it in here in the morning. Too bright.”

“We don’t hafta turn on the light then,” Axel kisses his neck, loosening his grip to let Roxas slide to the floor. Roxas lands unsteadily on his feet, arms still wrapped tight around Axel. He hugs him one more time and then wobbles to turn on the shower, shoving the door open and immediately wincing when cold spray hits his arm.

It’s quick to warm up and then he’s dragging Axel over by the wrist, tugging him past the door and shutting it with his foot. Axel barely stops touching him for a moment through the whole, long shower. With Roxas pressed against him, water running over his skin, his hands moving across Axel’s body, covering them both with soap suds, it’s too easy to forget that they only met last night, and soon they’re laughing and kissing and at one point Roxas is on his knees, sucking Axel off in a way that makes it hard to stay upright. He doesn’t think that he ever met anyone as perfect as Roxas, as ridiculous and cute and fun and sexy. He doesn’t notice time passing, but when they finally reach the kitchen, Axel only in his jeans from last night, all of Roxas’ clothes being far too small, the time reads past three.

“Holy shit,” Roxas laughs when Axel points it out to him, falling back against the counters. “Lunchtime?”

“Yes, please,” Axel grins, leaning back on the table, eyes bright as they watch Roxas.

Roxas grins and moves to pull open the fridge. “...I have cheese, bread, and… ketchup. And pickles.”

Axel laughs even as his gaze skates over Roxas’ body, “better’n me.”

“Oh yeah?” Roxas shuts the fridge again, cheeks flushed sheepish pink. “Well, unless you like cheese-pickle-ketchup sandwiches, we’re outta luck.”

“How about-- I take you out to lunch?” Axel’s heart kicks up in his chest, and he just wants to kiss him again and push his bangs out of his eyes. “My treat.”

Roxas’ eyes widen. “Shirtless?”

Axel laughs, pushing off the table. “We could if we wanna order it in.”

“That…” Roxas glances out the window, at the sun high in the sky, and then over at the kitchen table piled with his notes for homework due tomorrow, too many essays, and at Axel shirtless and beautiful and pale in the sunlight. “Yeah, okay. That sounds perfect.”

Axel walks over to him, wrapping his arms back around Roxas to kiss him soundly.

**Author's Note:**

> We wrote this last Halloween and spent a year saying 'we should edit this before next Halloween'. We started editing three days ago and managed to post it late BUT IT IS POSTED. I hope you enjoyed reading :)


End file.
